


An Immodest Proposal

by geekyjez



Series: Isii Lavellan (Non-Canon AUs) [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3, Pre-OT3, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isii can't help but flirt with her friends, even though she knows Solas and the Inquisitor only have eyes for each other. </p><p>She's more than a little surprised when they invite her to spend the night with them.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>A Companion Isii OT3 story.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Immodest Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written within the context of a different canon - Karis Lavellan is the Inquisitor. Isii is a companion within her inner circle, a Dalish elf who agreed to serve the Inquisition in whatever way she could.

Isii thought they were merely joking at first.

Solas did most of the talking. Though hesitant, clearly choosing his words with some care, he was far more direct than the Inquisitor who stood at his side, shyly worrying her lips with her teeth. It was a delicate topic, to say the least. Her flirtations had not gone unnoticed, even though they were mostly in jest. Isii thought at first that he was going to chide her for her feigned advances as the pair of them were already well-established in their commitment to one another.

Quite the contrary. Solas wanted to know if her interest in bedding them was serious.

Isii didn’t know what to say, exactly. She was undeniably attracted to both of them and had been since she joined the Inquisition. Solas was a dear friend. They’d grown quite close in the time they’d spent working together. And Karis was undeniably beautiful and kind - a sweet hearted woman who she’d quickly bonded with over their shared Dalish roots. Yet when it became clear that the two of them were developing feelings for one another, Isii accepted that she wouldn’t be anything more than friends with either one of them. She was happy to endure that fate. She loved seeing the change in Solas’s disposition, how freely he smiled and laughed as Karis drew him out of his stoic reserve. And Karis was emboldened, supported, so much braver once she had him by her side. They loved each other and Isii loved them for it.

And today, they’d propositioned her to join them in bed.

That evening, Isii ascended the stairs to the Inquisitor’s room, her mind still working over the details of that conversation. They wanted her. Both of them. She couldn’t deny this had always been a fantasy of hers, to have a man and a woman at the same time, but she’d never imagined it would happen with them. Solas had always struck her as fairly traditional in his sensibilities and Karis couldn’t hide the fact that she was a blushing virgin before Solas. She assumed they extended this invitation to her as a way to spice up their sex life and she was more than happy to accommodate.

But she didn’t want to get between them.

This was just sex. Nothing more.

Anticipation fluttered low in her stomach as she knocked on the Inquisitor’s door. She was excited, anxious to have this new experience and yet it was still very unfamiliar territory. Solas answered, greeting her with a simple nod as he let her pass into the room, a subtle smile pulling at his lips. Even something so small made that flutter drift up into her chest, Isii biting back a grin as she took the last set of stairs into the bedroom, hearing the leisurely rhythm of his steps as he followed.

Karis was sitting on the edge of her mattress, her fingertips worrying anxiously over the bedding. She was already in her nightclothes - a loose robe tied by a thin sash at her waist. “On dhea’lam, lethallan.”

“On dhea’lam,” Isii echoed with a coy grin, her eyes shifting between the two of them. There was an odd tension in the air - not discomfort but an unspoken eagerness. “So, where do we start?”

“I’ve never done this before,” Karis said meekly, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. “Have you?”

Isii shook her head, much to Karis’s surprise. “Never had the opportunity.” She glanced over to Solas. “Is this a first for all of us, then?”

His smile was as patient as ever, though there was a certain playfulness in his expression as he answered. “Not quite, no.”

Isii chuckled, her brows lifting in feigned shock. “Solas, you scoundrel,” she teased. “I never would have thought you had it in you.” She paused then, pinching her lip between her teeth. “Well I suppose a kiss is a good way to break the ice, don’t you?” His eyes remained fixed on her as she moved closer, letting her fingers trail up along the front of his tunic. It felt strange, admittedly. Not bad, but strange. She’d imagined what it would be like to kiss him before. Isii had spent quite a lot of time pondering over the idea while he was still single. But to be here now, standing so close, his gaze drifting down to her lips…

Isii leaned in, kissing him gently at first, a testing brush that was met with a sigh before she went for more, slating her mouth over his own. Her hand went to the back of his neck, the other to his side, drawing him closer as he let out a soft moan, his tongue easing her lips apart before tasting her. He was more forceful than she had imagined, pressing harder as she yielded to him. She guided one of his hands to her hip, laughing softly as she pulled away, hovering close to his mouth. “You can touch me, Solas,” she whispered. “That’s sort of the idea.” A slanted grin tugged at his lips before he kissed her again, fiercely, his hand lowering to smooth over the curve of her ass before forcing her hips against his own, squeezing a firm handful as she giggled, teasing her teeth over his lower lip.

Isii glanced over to Karis even as Solas busied himself with her mouth, studying the way the woman watched them, entranced. She was enjoying this - her cheeks flushed, her eyes wide as her thighs squeezed together, squirming slightly on the bed. Her blush hardened under Isii’s gaze, eyes lowering shyly before lifting again. Isii parted from Solas’s lips slowly, smirking as her brow arched. “Don’t just sit there,” she cooed teasingly, putting her hand out, beckoning Karis closer. “We wouldn’t want you to feel left out.” She slipped from Solas’s arms as Karis stood, drawing the younger woman closer. Isii’s fingertips met Karis’s chin, tilting her head back. The Inquisitor’s posture stiffened, nervous tension melting away as Isii pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, trailing down to her mouth. Karis’s touch was delicate, inexperienced lips cautiously searching for more as Isii allowed her to set the pace of her timid exploration. Her hands moved to Isii’s waist, easing their bodies together with a pleasured whimper as Isii’s fingers sank into strands of red hair, nails gently raking her scalp.

Isii could feel the gentle slide of her hair being brushed away from her neck, Solas’s fingers gliding against her skin as he stepped in close behind her, his lips teasing light kisses along her throat. Isii shivered, moaning as his teeth lightly scraped, nipping where her throat met her shoulder, his hands slowly tracing over her belt before worrying it loose. Isii took the cue, slipping her fingers along the sash at Karis’s waist, untying the knot before pulling her robe open. She was surprised to find bare skin beneath, the Inquisitor wearing nothing but her smalls under the thin garment. Karis blushed at her sudden nakedness as Isii’s eyes scanned her form - skin the color of pale cream, dusted with sparse freckles, softened and pinked where it peaked around her nipples. Karis’s body was slimmer than her own, willowy and petite compared to Isii’s toned curves. Any embarrassment was quickly soothed by Isii’s touch, fingers slowly sliding along her sides as she guided the robe off of her shoulders, her hand drifting down to palm one of her breasts as she kissed her again.

Solas’s lips continued to explore Isii’s neck, letting her belt drop to the floor before pulling at the fastenings that held her Dalish tunic in place. It wasn’t long before the fabric followed that same descent, guided to the stone beneath them as his hands swept to her hips, smoothing over her skin. This feeling was decadent, indulgent, pressed between them with both sets of hands, both pairs of lips, breaths hitched and heavy as Isii turned her head, neck craned back so she could kiss Solas once more, Karis peeling back Isii’s breastband before her mouth lowered to tease the newly exposed skin.

_Gods, I could get used to this._

”So how are we doing this?” Isii asked breathlessly, biting her lip to stifle a moan as Karis’s tongue grazed her nipple, her head falling back against Solas’s shoulder.

“I think the two of you should enjoy one another,” Solas murmured, his hands easing Karis’s hips closer, pinning Isii between them. She could feel the press of his cock through his clothing, already half-hard. She couldn’t resist the urge to grind herself against him, rocking her hips between them both as she heard a hungry groan catch softly in his throat.

“What about you, vhenan?” Karis asked, a small amount of concern in her brow. He cupped her cheek, leaning over Isii’s shoulder to kiss her, his other hand still firmly holding them together.

“Trust me,” he whispered, nipping Isii’s neck. “I would very much enjoy simply watching. For now,” he added, his hand slipping between the two of them, both women moaning softly as his fingers teased along their smalls, his knuckles brushing against Karis as he rubbed Isii’s slit through the dampening cloth. His touch withdrew far too quickly as he stepped back and Isii was more than eager to take him up on the offer, leading Karis over to the bed.

True to his word, Solas appeared content to watch as Isii slipped off their smalls, guiding Karis onto her back. She took her time with the Inquisitor, offering slow, leisurely kisses as she laid above her, the roll of her hips grinding their bodies together. It was an innocent exploration, at first. Soft and tender, hands learning each curve, each touch full of anticipation. Isii nipped at her lips, relishing her small, hushed breaths as Karis’s chest rose and fell against her own, falling into the rhythm of their mouths. Isii shifted, scooting her body lower, circling her nipples with her tongue as Karis squirmed, cooing. Isii dipped her fingers along Karis’s folds, her knuckle lightly brushing her clit as the Inquisitor let out a needy whine, her hips lifting eagerly for more.

Solas circled the bed as he watched, his hands calmly tucked behind his back, pausing as he stood beside Karis’s head. She was quick to urge him closer, drawing him down into a kiss as Isii nipped at her sides, watching the way their mouths moved together - Karis’s hungered desperation met by Solas’s slow and patient pace. Isii’s fingertips eased into her, offering steady thrusts as her thumb braced against Karis’s clit, watching with no small amount of delight as the woman began to unravel for her. She was wet, sensitive, quick to pleasure, moaning against Solas’s mouth as he brought her hands up, pinning them to the bed above her. Solas’s eyes lifted, watching the movement of Isii’s hand, how Karis’s body twitched and writhed, her voice lifting as she drew closer to release.

“Stop.”

Isii paused, her brow lifting curiously at the man’s instruction as Karis let out a loud whine, trying to rock her hips against Isii’s stilled hand.

“No, vhenan, _please_.”

Solas merely smiled.

“Oh, am I supposed to tease her then?” Isii asked with a smirk. “That’s not very nice of you, Solas.”

Karis’s eyes widened. “Don’t listen to him.”

“I’ve found it’s best when she’s given some proper motivation,” Solas said calmly, kissing Karis’s forehead. “She knows what to say if she truly wants this to stop.” Isii pulled her fingers free, letting them drag lightly against Karis’s folds. She could see the Inquisitor straining against the hands that held her, unable to do much to resist as she laid spread out between them, her legs held wide on either side of Isii.

“Dammit, no!” Karis growled, squirming. “Make me come.”

“Is that a command, Inquisitor?” Isii purred, stopping her leader’s reply with a sharp gasp as she lit small sparks of lightning against her slit, a tingling kiss of magic making her shudder. Pleasure and frustration were both written plain across her face. It was good, but it wasn’t enough. Solas merely chuckled.

“Fuck the both of you,” Karis snapped, trying unsuccessfully to close her thighs.

“Are you saying he should fuck me?” Isii teased, sliding further down the bed, her lips trailing along her stomach. “Because that can be arranged.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” she whined, letting out a sharp cry as Isii struck her with her magic again, her back arching. “Please,” she whimpered, trying to rock her hips even as Isii braced her thighs open. “Please, Isii.”

“What do you think, Solas?” Isii asked, giggling as she ran a slow lick against Karis’s clit, earning her another cry. “Should I let her finish?”

Karis fixed her eyes on Solas. “If you don’t tell her to touch me I am never having sex with you again.”

“For some reason I really doubt you’d hold up your end of that threat,” Isii hummed. She lowered her mouth again, her eyes focused on Karis as she drew her folds between her lips, dragging them out again at a painstaking pace. At the same time, Solas leaned forward, his tongue flattening against Karis’s nipple, taking his time with each caress. The Inquisitor’s hips bucked, trying desperately to grind against Isii’s face as her hands tightened into fists. “Mar rodhe ir’on, lethallan” Isii purred, kissing her lower lips again, her eyes fluttering up to fix onto Solas. “Isalan ish ava na’edhas tarsul emma’av.”

Solas let out a low groan, a soft yet hungry sound catching in his throat as Isii smiled.

“What does that mean?” Karis asked, her voice wavering.

“Oh? Did you not catch that?” Isii giggled, biting her lip. “And here I thought Solas was giving you lessons in Elvhen.”

“That’s not exactly something that comes up in polite conversation, falon,” he chided, though his tone could not hide the desire in his eyes as he watched Isii lick Karis again, slowly, allowing him to see the full length of her tongue as it dragged against his lover’s cunt.

Karis’s hips lifted with a gasp. “Please!”

“Please what?” Solas murmured before his lips sealed around her nipple.

“Please, please, I need…” She paused, her breaths shuddering. “I need more.”

Solas’s eyes met Isii’s and he nodded, silently mouthing a single word: _slowly_. Isii grinned before obeying, slating her lips against Karis’s folds, giving it the same treatment she had her mouth - leisurely kisses and slow explorations. She watched, enthralled by the way Solas’s lips worked over Karis’s skin. From the way the woman moaned beneath them, she could only imagine how good it felt, arousal stirred not only from the voyeuristic pleasure of it all but also by envisioning her own body receiving the same treatment. A mixture of delicate and hard, rough teeth soothed by soft licks and suckling kisses. Karis was panting beneath them now, practically sobbing with want as Isii slipped her fingers back into her, circling her clit with her tongue as she cast, feeling the way the Inquisitor clenched around the tingling sensation of her magic. Karis let out a hard, gasping shout as she trembled, coming, falling to pieces for them and Isii drank in the sound of it, grinning as she pressed her lips to her skin.

She kept her fingers moving, drawing out Karis’s pleasure as Isii lifted her head, staring up at Solas. “You seem rather overdressed, falon,” she purred, her brow lifting. “Maybe you should put her mouth to work as well?”

She relished the look on his face, the darkness in his eyes as Karis moaned. “Please, vhenan,” she begged, hips still rocking against Isii’s hand. “Please, let me.”

It was a selfish request, more than anything. Isii wanted to see him, to know what he looked like when receiving pleasure, to watch his calm reserve fall away to something more real, uncontrolled, passionate. She continued to pleasure Karis as she watched him undress, studying the lines of lean muscle on a body she’d wanted to see bared for so long. He was hard, thick, his arousal straining under his skin as Karis craned her neck back, mouth open and eager and he cupped the back of her head, guiding himself into her. She moaned around him as he gave her shallow thrusts, never giving her too much, and yet she strained to lift her head to take more. It was a thrill to watch how she worked him over, lips and tongue bearing little technique, unpracticed and yet fully earnest in their zeal.

Isii made a silent note to give her proper instruction later - shuddering as she imagined the two of them working in tandem, trading lurid kisses for slow sucks around his cock. She was certain Solas would be more than willing to help her demonstrate the tricks she knew.

For his part, the pleasure written on Solas’s face was a gorgeous sight in itself. Lips parted around heavy breaths, whispering encouragements as his brow tightened and creased and _Gods_ , it was perfect. Isii found herself aching, desperate to touch herself, to be touched, but instead channeled that frustration between Karis’s legs, licking and sucking with a new fervor as her fingers twisted and curled. The Inquisitor broke again, mouth muffling sobs around his cock as Isii felt her clenching, her back arching off the bed.

Solas slid himself out of her mouth, his breaths labored as he instructed Isii to continue and she didn’t hesitate to obey, Karis gasping in pleading whimpers as her eyes squeezed shut, her fingers tightly threading through strands of Isii’s hair. Isii was only half-conscious of his movements as Solas stepped out of her line of sight, jumping slightly when she felt his fingertips tracing the curve of her ass. “You’ve been very giving, lethallan.” His touch drifted lower, brushing against her thighs. “Have you been enjoying yourself?” Isii was quick to push herself onto her knees, humming wordless affirmations as his fingers teasingly explored her slit. She heard him let out a low growl, air pushed between his teeth as he found her wet, Isii moaning as she rocked her hips back, urging him further. She was so wound up, so eager for friction that even the slightest brush against her clit made her clench, gasping against Karis’s folds.

“You’re sensitive, aren’t you?” he murmured, his voice lowering as his other hand cupped her breast, fingertips worrying over the tight bud of her nipple. She answered with a whimper as his fingers began to thrust into her, unabashed as she ground herself back against his hand. “Would you come quickly for me? Just like this?”

“Yes,” she sighed, drawing her lips from Karis’s skin only long enough to answer. Isii couldn’t halt her frustrated whine when he pulled his hand away, lifting her head to object to receiving the same teasing treatment he’d given Karis but the Inquisitor was quick to tighten her grip on her hair.

“Please don’t stop.”

Isii lowered her mouth once more before she felt Solas’s knees pushing her legs further apart, his hands on her hips as he knelt behind her. Isii tensed, groaning as his cock brushed against her slit, a greedy ache throbbing between her legs. She wanted this, _needed_ this, the mere thought of feeling him inside her as her tongue continued to lap at Karis’s arousal making her tremble with anticipation. She watched as Karis’s eyes widened, cursing softly under her breath as she took in the sight of them, Isii letting out a high, strangled cry as he seated himself fully with one thrust. It was too much, this sudden stretch. She was more than wet enough but it had been too long since she’d had someone inside her. Solas was patient with her though, stilling as she adjusted, his movements gentle and gradual as he slowly began to thrust.

“Make her come,” he whispered, leaning down to press against her back as he sucked the tip of her ear into his mouth, forcing Isii to stifle another moan. “Once more,” he continued, his breaths heavy and ragged. “Let me see it.”

And so she did. Eager and determined, magic freely flowing as she parted Karis's folds with her fingers, lapping at her, slipping her tongue against her entrance, her own cries matching the Inquisitor’s as Solas moved inside her, his steady, measured thrusts growing bolder, each one rocking the press of Isii’s lips harder against his lover. Karis’s body seized, writhing, her panting breaths growing sharper and Isii could feel that same tension building in herself, her thighs trembling as her back arched, the sound of Karis’s climax pushing her over the edge as Isii came loudly, shuddering around him. Solas let out a low growl, fingers digging against her hips before Isii felt herself being sharply tugged backward, his cock slipping from her as he flipped her off of Karis, hauled upright by a fistful of her hair before his lips crashed against her own. Isii’s eyes widened, startled by the ferocity with which Solas claimed her mouth, pulling her body closer as he hungrily sucked the taste of his lover from her lips. She matched his fervor, legs wrapping around him as he yanked her hips off the edge of the bed, standing beside it as he sank into her once more.

Isii stared up at him, his eyes fixed on her, lust and pleasure and concentration all mixed over features she knew so well as he drove himself into her. Isii let her head fall back against the bedding, freely giving with her moans and cries as he took her.

“Isii-”

The sound of his voice, the strained moaning of her name made her tremble, her eyes closing as her head tilted back. “Fuck me, Solas. _Harder._ ” He more than readily gave in to her demand, groaning, growling as his hands lifted her hips higher, sinking deeper with each sharp thrust.

Isii startled when she felt the sudden press of eager kisses, eyes opening as Karis crawled down the bed to lay beside her, drawing her mouth to her own without a trace of her earlier hesitation. Her fingers were more than happy to repay what Isii had given her, circling her clit as Solas continued to bury himself inside her at a desperate pace. Isii wailed, her back arching as her fists clenched the bed sheets, Solas letting out a low moan as she tightened around him.

“Karis. Oh Gods, Karis, don’t stop-”

The woman hummed in her ear, nipping it with her teeth. “Do you want him to come inside you?” she murmured, earning a ragged breath from Solas.

“Yes!” Isii shouted. “Yes, Solas, _please_. Banalan in’em. Let me feel you.”

The feeling of Karis’s hand, the pressure on her clit, the unrelenting pounding of his cock - it was too much, _too much_ , and she found herself nearly screaming as she came. Solas shuddered, bracing himself with one hand on the bed, following close behind her, his teeth clenched around a hard groan as his cock twitched, pulsing against her walls, the heat of his release filling her as she trembled through the aftershocks. Her head was swimming as Karis drew her hand away, Isii and Solas stilling to catch their breath.

 _Creators,_ that had to be one of the best orgasms she’d ever had in her life.

Isii couldn’t help but chuckle softly, a warm feeling of euphoria washing over her as Karis gave her lips a slow, lingering kiss. Her eyes fluttered open to see Solas leaning over her, spent as he panted for breath, his eyes half-lidded as he offered her a weak smile. He hissed slightly as he withdrew, his cock sensitive against the slick slide of her skin, helping her to her feet as he loosened his grip on her hips. Isii moved quickly, already feeling the hot trickle of his release on her thighs as she scampered over to Karis’s washbasin. She glanced back to the bed as she cleaned herself off, a small smile on her lips as she watched Solas lay himself beside Karis, drawing her closer, their lips locked in a loving caress as his arms wrapped around her. She giggled, cooing as he nuzzled her, his eyes closing as he smiled.

“Did you enjoy yourself, vhenan?”

The word seemed more real now than it ever had been. She was his vhenan, his other half, the two of them murmuring softly in hushed tones, Karis peppering his lips with kisses as her leg curled along his side.

They looked so happy together.

Isii watched her friends for a moment longer. She was pleased to see them so relaxed, so content and lighthearted. The love between them was never more obvious than in an intimate moment like this- kissing and embracing, eager to simply be close to one another.

Their fun had been had. It was her time to go. They didn’t need her now. Not when they had each other.

Isii slipped quietly across the room, stooping down to gather her clothing.

“Where are you going?”

She turned toward the sound of Karis’s voice, the Inquisitor pushing herself up onto her elbows, her brow furrowed in confusion. Isii answered with a smile, righting her tunic in her hands. “You looked like you were enjoying yourselves,” she said simply. “I figured I’d get out of your way.”

“Aww, no,” Karis said with a small pout, putting her hand out. “Come back to bed.”

Isii paused, covering her hesitation with a smirk as she dropped her tunic, slinking back over to the pair of them. “What? Are you saying three times isn’t enough, Inquisitor?” she teased. “I could go for more, but I think my tongue may need a little time to recover.”

Karis chuckled, scooting her body over. Isii took her hand, letting the Inquisitor guide her into the space between them, resting her head on Solas’s outstretched arm. Karis was quick to snuggle up against her side, laying her cheek on Isii’s breast, her leg hooking between her thighs. Solas rested his hand against Isii’s stomach, his body turned toward her as the Inquisitor let out a contented sigh. Admittedly this was nice, feeling the warmth of them against her bare skin, entwined and cocooned between the two people in this world who she felt closest to. Solas pressed lazy kisses to her neck as she herself relax. It had been a long time since she’d simply allowed herself to be held. Admittedly it was a feeling that she’d grown to miss.

They dosed together, communicating only through soft, lingering touches. Isii’s hand stroked down Karis’s back, a smile curling Isii’s lips as the Inquisitor eagerly canted her hips, wordlessly urging her fingertips lower. Isii chuckled at the way the woman cooed as she raked her nails along the curve of her ass, Karis giggling sleepily when Isii gave her a pinch. Solas asked if they wished to move under the covers, properly aligned with their pillows, but Karis answered with a groggy yawn, nuzzling Isii as she expressed her contentment. So he simply extinguished their candles with a gesture, cloaking them in little more than the warm glow of the fireplace and the moonlight that streamed in through the windows, stained glass casting soft-hued shapes about the room. Isii let her eyes close, lulled by the sound of their breathing and the slow rise and fall of their chests against her.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan,” Karis cooed softly in a sigh. Isii wouldn’t have assumed those words were meant for her were it not for the way the woman’s arm tightened around her, squeezing gently. Isii opened her eyes, peering down at the top of her head. She said it as if it was all so simple, as if Isii already knew, and she couldn’t help the strange feeling that overwhelmed her in that quiet moment - a warm fluttering in her chest battling with a deep unease. She glanced over to Solas, concern written plain across her features. This wasn’t what she’d intended. She thought she was there for their enjoyment, but she didn’t want to threaten the bond between them. She didn’t want there to be any hurt or jealousy - and she’d imagine hearing those words directed toward anyone other than him would have to sting. Yet Solas didn’t seem surprised in the slightest, soothing her discomfort with a soft smile before his lips went to her ear, his head cradled in the crook of her neck.

“We would not have invited you here for mere sexual gratification, Isii,” he whispered, his voice hushed and for her alone to hear. His hand sought her own, fingers lacing together as he draped her arm beneath his against her stomach. “Ar’an lathir ma. Ane var vhenan.” Isii’s eyes closed again, her chest aching at the sound as he squeezed her hand. “It’s alright if you do not feel the same way. It would not change anything.” He nuzzled her neck then, stilling as Isii let out a slow breath.

The words would come to her eventually. No matter how deeply she felt them now, she couldn’t quite bring herself to echo the same sentiment.

Instead she let herself fall asleep, surrounded by the two people in this world that she loved most.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> On dhea’lam - good evening  
> Mar rodhe ir’on, lethallan - You taste good, friend/kin  
> Isalan ish ava na’edhas tarsul emma’av. - I want him to taste your cunt on my lips.  
> falon - friend  
> Banalan in’em - empty yourself inside me  
> ar lath ma, vhenan - I love you, my heart  
> Ar’an lathir ma. Ane var vhenan. - We love you. You are our heart.
> 
> Karis Lavellan belongs to [Warsonghold.](http://warsonghold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
